


Vexatious

by Tigerkid14



Series: Aureate August 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace.





	Vexatious

**Author's Note:**

> Aureate August Day 2: vexatious, adj. causing or tending to cause annoyance, frustration, or worry.

It was a mistake Maria realized, not to have gone over the minister’s script with him before the ceremony. As soon as she heard him begin she knew it wasn’t going to end well, probably because she was going to end up shooting someone. Or Natasha would. Either way theirs would become known as the wedding where one or both of the brides ended up shooting one of the guests, and while an increase to their respective levels of intimidation wasn’t necessarily bad, it would make the reception awkward. Plus they wouldn’t get their cleaning deposit back from the venue.

But still, what was done was done and in the brief moment that followed, Maria closed her eyes as she realized what their second mistake was as Tony Stark stood up. She mentally berated her past self for not taping his mouth shut before the ceremony started, and unfortunately Pepper was standing up next to Natasha and not sitting where she could yank Tony back down into his seat.

Tony, it seemed, had a lot of objections. And apparently had a list already written out as if he had been waiting for this moment. It was the crinkling of paper as he pulled it out that made Maria open her eyes again, beginning to sense that something wasn’t right with this situation; something beyond the fact that Tony Stark was standing up at her wedding making a perfect target of himself if she or Natasha started shooting. Because she knew without asking that Natasha was armed, even if she wasn’t yet sure where all the weapons were stashed, and she was hardly going to come unarmed to her own wedding. She had more sense than that.

It was opening her eyes that confirmed her suspicion that something was going on though because Natasha wasn’t reaching for one of her many firearms, she was instead smiling and watching Maria with a mischievous look in her eyes that Maria knew all too well.

“What did you promise in order to get him to do that?” Maria asked quietly, tuning out Tony’s recitation of his list of objections.

“I promised him you wouldn’t shoot him.” Natasha’s smile was contained, like she holding back a grin. “And I promised him that if he didn’t do it, _I_ would shoot him.”

Maria gave her a mock glare of outrage.

“You were far too tense, my love. A bit of fun to lighten the mood.”

“Uh huh, and now that you’ve got him going, how are you going to shut him up?”

“Easily,” and Natasha turned towards him and gave a small signal which caused him to hastily sit down with a “and none of these objections are legal, so I suppose they’re moot.”

Laughter filled the room as everyone got in on the joke and the brides turned back to the smiling minister.

“I’ll get you for this later,” Maria vowed softly.

“I’m counting on it.” Natasha replied as they joined hands and became one.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever proper 500 word drabble. I feel so proud.


End file.
